Just because
by Kuri-san
Summary: Note: MY TITLE IS TOO LONG TO FIT IN THE TITLE SPACE. Narusasu SasuNaru. Mostly SasuNaru. Um... Really it's a surprise so just read my note inside. I hope you'll like it :


**JUST BECAUSE IT'S IN MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN IT'S WHAT I AM.******

Disclaimer: Naruto. Not mine. Simple as that.  
**WARNING:**** Yaoi, shonen-ai, boy secks, boyxboy, no matter what you call it, it's there. Also theres some **_**language...**_** I don't know if you'd consider it bad but I'd rather warn you just in case.**

**Okay, So I was bored and I found these narusasunaru pictures and a few of them gave me inspiration to write this... But I can't find it, I know all you guys would laugh. It's that funny. D But yeah I don't wanna ruin it for you's, so I will explain the picture at the end if you haven't gotten it by then... Also I wish my title wasn't so childish and wordy... Ohhhh wellllll n.n'**

"Talking" regular narration _thinking _**author (ME!)**

**JUST BECAUSE IT'S IN MY NAME DOSEN'T MEAN IT'S WHAT I AM!**

"HAHAHAAAAAA" A blonde boy screamed out in laughter. He fell on to his couch, gripping his sides, laughing histerically.  
"HAHA" Wheeze.  
"HAAAA" Cough.  
"Hahaaa..." The boy looks up as he hears the door open.  
"What are you laughing about, dobe?" A pale boy asks glaring at the blonde from under his dark-as-night hair. The blonde sits up on the couch trying to catch his breath. The raven still watches him.  
"OKAYOKAYOKAY" The blonde cries out excitedly.  
"You name is Sasuke... Riiiiiighttttt?" He starts with a sly smile. Sasuke dosen't answer. The blonde becomes annoyed.  
"RIIIIIIIGHTTTTTTTT?" He says again only louder. Sasuke sighs.  
"Right..." He mutters. The blonde smiles hugely.  
"God. Naruto. What does me being named Sasuke have to do with anything?"  
"HAHAHA" Another cry of laughter errupts from Naruto. Sasuke rolls his eyes. He leans against the white door frame waiting un-excitedly for Naruto to finnish his 'laugh attack' and get on with his 'joke.' **(If you can call it a joke... :3)**  
"OKAYOKAYYYYYY!" Naruto shouts again.  
"Now, How do you spell Sasuke?" He says snickering. Sasuke sighs.

"S-A-S-U-K-E..." The raven replies still not 'getting it' as Naruto bursts in to another explosion of laughter.  
"And... Hee... how do you... Hee hee... Spell-" The blonde begins but interrups himself with more side splitting laughter.  
"Spell what, dobe?"  
"Don't get cocky, Teme..." Naruto says with a smirk.  
"Spell... uke." Sasuke blinks.  
"U-K-" The raven narrows his eyes.  
"U-K-What? I didn't catch that last part?"_ Who's getting cocky now, dobe? Just wait... Your ass is mine..._  
"E" Sasuke finnishes. Naruto bursts out laughing.  
"It's not that funny..." Sasuke says moving towards the couch.  
"But... Your sas-UKEEEEEE!" The blonde keeps laughing.  
"Get up." The dark haired boy commands. Naruto just looks at him.  
"What? Uke?" Naruto asks with a smirk.  
"I said, Get up. We'll see who uke." Naruto gulps.  
"No."  
"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." Sasuke decides staring down at Naruto. Sasukes pale arm decends towards Naruto. Aimed for the collar of the blondes shirt. Naruto slides off the couch quickly and backs up.  
"So your getting up for me?" The raven haired boy asks, changing directions. Towards Naruto.

"Sasuke... your not really..." Naruto whispers. Sasuke nods. A faint smile touches the pale boys lips.  
"Your ass is mine." _Oops did I think that out loud?_ Naruto begins to look afraid. He backs up against a wall.

_Shit!_ Sasuke still sports his slight smile.

_Thats right, dobe. But... Maybe I should re-assure him... Maybe... Later... _**(OOOOOH Whattta jerk...)  
**"Sa-sasuke..." Naruto mumbles, looking down. _UWAHH I feel like an uke...  
_"Hm?" The raven presses his body against the blondes. _Kyuu. You look like an uke, Naruto._

"Sa-sasuke... Be..." Naruto stop, looking for the right words... Sasuke listens paitently for the rest.  
"Gentle."

**I'll end it there... and write a second chapter... UWAHHH. I have so many stories half-written. -sob cry sob-**

**Any ways the picture was of Naruto going " LOLOLOL sas-UKEEEE! LOLOL" and Sasuke was like "-GLAREEEEE-" It said 'censored' and then it had a picture of Naruto and Sasuke in bed. (Looking perticulairly uke-ish and seme-ish, respectivly, I might add.)  
Heehee so what did you think? Tell me please! KYUUUUU! Today I drew a picture of Sasori. That is all.  
REVIEW!  
:3**

**-Kuri**


End file.
